Sebatas Itu Saja
by synstropezia
Summary: Memang sebatas itu saja setelah Kunikida Doppo sadar, ia telah mencapai batasnya dengan membuang idealismenya terhadap Dazai Osamu seorang yang sama saja menghancurkan idealisme itu sendiri.


**Sebatas Itu Saja**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Elektrokardiograf bergerak stabil menandakan tenteramnya nadi kehidupan sang pasien. Ruangan yang sedang-sedang saja ini, tidak lain atau bukan merupakan salah satu kamar di rumah sakit umum Yokohama yang ditinggali sekitar tiga hari lalu. Alasannya adalah menenggelamkan diri di sungai. Serangan dingin yang mengakibatkan pingsannya segera berlalu, ketika jari-jari itu perlahan menggapai-gapai mengingat-ingat caranya tenggelam.

"Se ... sak ..."

Seluruh napasnya dicegat oleh miliran bulir air. Ia pun terus mereguk, mereguk, dan mereguk hingga penderitaan turut diminumnya mengakibatkan sesak tak tertahankan. Batuk-batuk untuk membuang kesengsaraannya mulai terdengar mengibakan. Sepasang netra itu terbuka paksa dengan cepat yang terasa menyakitkan. Spontan pula dia meraba-raba wajah hingga dada–entah lambat karena perlahan, ataukah menolak realitas bahwa raganya masih nyata.

"Aku ... hidup."

Yang terdengar kecewa sekali, terutama caranya dalam menyebut kata "hidup" seolah-olah itu tidak mungkin pantas. Dazai Osamu melirik ke samping. Pemuda dengan buku saku yang pada sampulnya tertuliskan "idealisme" tengah duduk membaca catatannya tersebut. Hening sangatlah rancu. Jam dinding berdetik, dan diamnya mengikuti alur dari suara "tik" tersebut yang teramat konstan–sulit, bahkan mustahil diganggu mungkin.

"Pasti kau yang menyelamatkanku, bukan?" Pertanyaan semudah itu mungkin gagal mendobrak diamnya agar menyahut. Tetapi Dazai akan terus menunggunya menggunakan matanya. Begitu lekat mata kakao Dazai memandangi netra yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata tersebut–tidak ingin melepas, atau nanti Dazai seperti kehilangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Kunikida-_kun_." Buku catatannya ditutup, dan dimasukkan ke saku celana oleh Kunikida Doppo sendiri. Dazai pikir amarah bakal segera mengisi kamar ini yang tidak hanya berbau obat-obatan lagi. Namun, tiada tanda-tanda samar bahwa Kunikida akan meledak-ledak.

"Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja, karena bisa menjawabku dengan cara yang menjengkelkan."

"Berarti sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau lagi menjawab pertanyaan retorik itu, Dazai. Kau sudah tahu, dan tinggal mengutukku karena selalu menghalangi jalanmu."

"Malas, ah. Hari ini kau terlihat aneh sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu semenjak aku mencoba bunuh diri?"

Antara iya atau tidak, ketika Kunikida menyorot mata Dazai dengan tatapan yang campur aduk. Selama pingsan mungkin idealisme Kunikida agak terganggu. Baru terbangun, lalu skenario di mana Kunikida kembali terobsesi menyamai Tuhan yang sekali melihat dapat menyelamatkan terulang lagi tanpa batasan–apa pemandangan terburuk kalau bukan ini memangnya?

"Jika aku memarahimu apa kau akan bunuh diri lagi?"

"Tidak tahu! Yang pasti aku enggak suka pertanyaanku terus dibalas dengan pertanyaan." Dengan sengaja Dazai membalikkan tubuh menghadap tembok. Kunikida terdengar menjauh. Mungkin ia tengah melangkah keluar kamar, dan kabur seperti biasa dari keterbatasan yang semakin menampakkan kekuatannya itu.

"Kau bukan Tuhan, Kunikida-_kun_. Kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk menerimanya?"

Pintu ditutup kasar entah Kunikida sempat mendengarnya atau tidak. Di ruang tunggu ia sejenak mendudukkan diri. Ucapan yang akan mampir setiap Dazai jenuh itu selalu Kunikida terima dengan utuh, bahkan mendekam di setiap sudut ingatannya yang muak tetapi tak pernah cukup mampu, untuk memuntahkan kata-kata tersebut supaya berhenti matanya refleksikan.

"Pada akhirnya hanya Tuhan yang dapat menyelamatkanmu, bukan, Dazai?"

Sekarang ini Kunikida kembali menghirup, dan menelannya dalam-dalam–kalimat Dazai itu yang semakin mengikis Kunikida, walaupun ia tidak sedang merenung sambil meratap. Kunikida yang terbiasa sampai-sampai selalu "mengakhiri" diri sendiri dengan melewati batas mungkin memang tak berarti apa-apa, karena Kunikida manusia yang membuatnya bodoh jika melakukannya, sedangkan Tuhan jelas-jelas tanpa celah.

_PLAKKK!_

"Ya ampun. Baru pernah aku benar-benar berpikir diriku butuh istirahat."

Sebab tamparan itu tidak sakit, seakan-akan pemikiran tersebut benar adanya sehingga tak akan lekang apa lagi meluruh, sekeras apa pun Kunikida menekannya sebagai kesalahan.

* * *

Percakapan tidak beraturan itu adalah seminggu yang lalu, tetapi bagi Kunikida tak pernah usai segala kekusutannya bahkan hingga detik ini, sewaktu ia berusaha mengutamakan fokus pada layar laptop.

Dazai kembali merencanakan bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya, dirawat inap di rumah sakit seharian saja, padahal dokter berkata untuk memaksa membetahkan diri tiga hari saja. Tangan kirinya yang diselimuti perban tidak kunjung luput dari pengelihatan Kunikida. Nakajima Atsushi–junior di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang cemasnya menang dari tanggung jawabnya–masih bersikikuh agar Dazai menurut, daripada ia sakit melihat Dazai memaksakan diri.

"Jawabanku tetap sama, Atsushi-_kun_. Lagi pula seharusnya kau senang, karena pekerjaanmu jadi berkurang." Supaya Atsushi berhenti Dazai kini memperhatikan iris _segmental_ _heterochromia_-nya yang berkilat khawatir. Di seberang mereka Kunikida hanya menyimak. Suara ketikannya di sini, akan tetapi Kunikida merasa terpisah dari ke sepuluh jemarinya.

"Aku tahu kasus kali ini sangat penting, sehingga harus melibatkanmu. Namun, jangan begini juga, dong."

"Masa iya aku membuat diriku tidak terlihat keren di hadapan Ranpo-_san_ yang memercayakannya padaku? Itu enggak keren sama sekali tahu. Bisa-bisa takdir malah menjauhkanku dari wanita-wanita cantik."

"Kunikida-_san_! Tolong bantu aku menyuruh Dazai agar dia berhenti." Sia-sia hanya dengan Atsushi yang seorang diri. Meskipun pemuda setengah harimau itu tahu Kunikida adalah yang tersibuk di antara mereka, mau bagaimana lagi karena Atsushi tahu Kunikida lebih dapat menghadapi setiap hal dalam diri Dazai.

"Meminta Kunikida-_kun_ ikut campur itu cu–"

_BRAKKK!_

Tangan Dazai spontan mengepal meninju ujung meja yang dekat dengannya. Pandangan maniak perban itu mendadak berguncang. Segala-galanya mengabur dalam kesingkatan yang mengerikan, sampai-sampai ia gagal merasai Atsushi tengah memegang bahunya agar bertahan. Ketika tanpa renjana atau setidaknya setitik ingin untuk menjumpai yang selama ini dijauhinya, debar jantung Dazai menjadi cepat sekali membuatnya keringat dingin.

Dazai belum ingin melihat mata itu -netra yang tanpa disaksikannya pun sudah menjerat Dazai pada sebuah kejanggalan tanpa kata. Wajah Kunikida menjadi berbayang. Namun, hingga pupilnya melebar bahkan sulit meraup napas, tentu Dazai membutuhkan yang melebihi sekadar berkunang-kunang.

Saat berbayang seperti sekarang, Dazai melihat siluet kedua dari wajah Kunikida yang matanya runcing, dan terang-terangan menatap tajam seolah-olah menelanjangi yang tersisa dari sang _brunette_. Padahal Dazai tahu Kunikida terus mengetik dalam bisu, walaupun Atsushi histeris bukan main. Kunikida seharusnya memiliki iris yang tenang, fokus dan serius–bukan redup, menghitam seakan-akan letih entah sebab berbentuk apa yang Kunikida rahasiakan.

"Ada apa, Dazai-_san_?! Kenapa terus melihat ke arah Kunikida-_san_?" Gangguan sinyal yang janggal merupakan kasus yang dipercayakan kepada agensi. Atsushi ingin mengutuknya mati-matian–masalah menyusahkan itu, dan dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat berdaya sehingga Kunikida masa bodoh.

"Baringkan aku di atas sofa."

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja. Wajahmu benar-benar pucat!" Hanya saja wajarkah kesalnya Kunikida itu terhadap ketidakbecusan Atsushi mengurus Dazai? Anggota lain sedang bertugas di luar agensi. Meskipun tahu tidak diperlukan, jari-jari Atsushi yang juga mengepal pun ingin memarahi Kunikida atas abainya.

"Tidur sebentar juga baik-baik saja. Kumohon, Atsushi-_kun_."

Kenapa pula Dazai keras kepala, membuat Atsushi seperti ingin menangis ketika menghadapi wajah barunya ini? Susah payah ia membaringkan Dazai di atas sofa. Menyelimuti pemuda jangkung itu mencapai dada, dan Atsushi berniat berlari menuju rumah sakit. Dari meja kerjanya Kunikida lamat-lamat menyaksikan punggung Atsushi menjauh–tidak terbesit satu pun rasa berbelaskasihan, seolah-olah Kunikida adalah ibu yang kehilangan iba.

Seperti katanya yang terus berdiri pada detik yang baru meskipun Kunikida merasa tertinggal jauh di masa lalu, dia kian tidak karuan saja semakin dirinya memikirkan ucapan Dazai, pemikiran setelah itu, lalu lebih mendalam, menyelaminya lagi, dan Kunikida justru seperti ingin tersesat menurut hatinya yang berada di mana?.

Kunikida bukan Tuhan.

Selalu saja mengakhiri diri sendiri dengan melewati batas, yang karena Kunikida sesungguhnya telah menjelma akhir paling akhir setelah ia tak pernah mencoba mengawali dengan menentukan beberapa ketidakacuhan yang sekiranya bisa ditoleransi, lantas hanya dapat disudahi oleh dirinya sendiri yang terlalu menuntut kesempurnaan itu.

Sementara Kunikida memang bukan Tuhan, bukan karena ia mempunyai banyak cacat dan celah, melainkan disebabkan Kunikida nanti pasti merasai lelah saat menolong orang lain, dan itulah batasnya yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Sekarang tidak ada siapa pun di sini, Kunikida-_kun_."

Ya. Dia tahu dan sewaktu Dazai menyerukan isyarat sederhana agar kemari, Kunikida yang tak lagi memedulikan dirinya itu enggan, biasa saja ataukah betulan peduli langsung menghampiri. Dazai tersenyum lemah. Meskipun mengerti Kunikida itu kikuk, tetapi ekspresinya yang betul-betul monoton ini entah mengapa melahirkan perasaan kesepian.

"Terus kau mau apa? Orang sakit tidak sebaiknya banyak mengobrol."

"Banyak yang kuinginkan darimu, Kunikida-_kun_. Makanya kita harus mengobrol." Kesakitan pun basa-basi tidak pernah Dazai lepaskan sebagai prolog. Kunikida kemudian menunggu. Menunggu tanpa minat membalas dengan pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Apa kau masih ingin mencoba menyamai Tuhan?"

"Maksudmu mencoba menyelamatkan semua orang, walaupun sebenarnya itu mustahil?"

"Langsung saja. Kunikida-_kun_ sudah mendapatkan poinnya, bukan?" Selalu. Juangnya yang terlampau keras itu tidak sekali pun dengan nekatnya melupakan yang nyata di atas, bawah, kiri, atau kanan Kunikida; suatu perhinggaan; bahwa ia mempunyai batas yang senantiasa dapat menghentikannya, dan yang selama ini luput adalah Kunikida tak mengukur ataupun tahu sampai manakah kekuatannya bisa terbang.

"Sudah tidak kurasa. Lagi pula aku memang bukan Tuhan. Sejak awal diriku menyadari itu, dan tak berniat menjadi Tuhan juga. Kau hanya terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya."

"Terus buat apa berjuang sangat keras menyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak bisa diselamatkan?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah tahu, Dazai. Yang kupercayai adalah manusia dapat melewati batasnya, dan menciptakan batas yang baru setiap harinya."

"Idealismemu adalah buatanmu, yaitu seorang manusia. Bukan ciptaan Tuhan. Kau tidak selalu bisa menciptakan batas yang baru, karena kekuatanmu terbatas. Sekarang ini Kunikida-_kun_ merasakannya, 'kan? Hancur karena kenaifanmu?"

"Lagi pula Kunikida-_kun_," sambung Dazai pelan. Sejenak ia dalam-dalam menarik napas. Suaranya kering sekali, "Menurutku idealisme Tuhan bukanlah dunia yang kau bayangkan tanpa kejahatan, serba adil, dan semuanya terselamatkan tanpa seorang pun yang mati akibat kecelakaan atau terbunuh."

Mengapa pula Kunikida hanya mendengarkan Dazai? Menemukannya berkata-kata soal Tuhan digabung idealisme sangatlah konyol. Saking sintingnya Kunikida tidak dapat menertawai maupun tertawa dengan hampa. Ia pribadi ingin memuntahkan mentah-mentah opini Dazai yang menentang habis kepercayaan Kunikida, akan tetapi kenapa Kunikida sendiri enggan menantang Dazai menggunakan keyakinannya yang padahal bukan diperoleh dari sejenak?

Penuturan itu mungkin sedikit-banyak telanjur membius Kunikida. Semakin fragmen tersebut berkumpul ia pun tumpul–mengabur sama sekali, sebelum meraih ujungnya yang dahulu hanyut seolah-olah pencarian ini–selain dirinya sendiri–mustahil diakhiri yang mungkin saja bermakna; kehilangan diri sendiri pun, Kunikida akan melanjutkan mencari apa idealismenya tanpa diizinkan menyadari.

"Dunia yang kita tempati ini sudah ideal bagi Tuhan. Apa Kunikida-_kun_ sendiri pernah memikirkannya? Kegelapan dan cahaya sama-sama berarti besar sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang boleh melebihi ataupun kurang."

"Tanpa kegelapan dalam diri seseorang, manusia tidak dapat merasai hidup. Tanpa cahaya pun hidup sia-sia, karena setiap harinya seperti mati. Kenapa aku mengatakan kegelapan itu penting? Karena jika hanya ada cahaya kau hanya seperti melayang-layang, antara yakin dirimu ada atau tidak, dan bisa-bisa seseorang justru _buta_, lho."

Gelap atau terang yang terlalu pekat hanya memiliki dua ujung dan satu paling ujung yang pasti; tertelan; dilumat; lenyap. Apa tujuan Dazai mengajak mengadukan pemikiran mereka adalah untuk meyakinkan Kunikida sudah hancur. Idealismenya baru terlihat retak semenjak di rumah sakit, dan dari waktu-waktu lalu sebenarnya telah bercelah. Dazai ingin Kunikida berhenti mumpung sempat. Memilih bahkan memaksa selesai dengan membuang impiannya itu.

"Pembicaraan ini tidak ada gunanya asal kau tahu."

"Semua tidak berguna karena kau tak membalasku menggunakan idealismemu. Kapan kau mau mengakuinya? Setidaknya bebanmu dapat berkurang, Kunikida-_kun_." Mata di balik lensa itu kini berhenti berpura-pura masih mengakrabi cahaya. Kunikida melotot memperlihatkan pandangan aslinya yang kelabu menuju hitam. Belum terlalu dalam. Namun, sudah sesendu ini sampai seperti melihat kehilangan.

"Kenapa kau ingin mati?"

"Aku tanya balik padamu. Buat apa kita hidup?"

"Tujuannya satu, Dazai. Yaitu untuk mempertanyakan orang-orang sepertimu yang ingin mati. Sebenarnya buat apa kau mengharapkan hal seperti itu, hah?!"

"Kunikida-_kun_ yang sekarang pasti sudah paham. Karena hidup itu sebenarnya kosong. Apa pun yang kau dapatkan, terima, rebut, pada akhirnya akan menghilang, seperti idealismemu, dan semua itu terjadi tiba-tiba. Terus kenapa kita dibuat pernah menemukannya?"

"Katamu hidup kita ini kosong, bukan? Jadi karenanya kau mencoba bunuh diri, ya?"

Sofa yang Kunikida duduki ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Sang detektif perfeksionis berdiri tepat di depan Dazai yang melemah. Apa itu iba? Peduli? Cemas? Perhatian? Kenapa Kunikida harus membuang-buang perasaannya, di hadapan seseorang yang membuat Kunikida menyerah menolong dia? Malah memutar-mutar idealisme Kunikida yang tetap saja tidak pantas, walaupun memang rusak berkeping-keping.

"Bunuh dirimu itu cuma bercandaan biar hidupmu tidak kosong, 'kan? Sengaja kau isi dengan menyedihkan agar mendapatkan hati orang-orang, karena jika kau bahagia lama-kelamaan kau sendirian."

Pertama-tama orang-orang satu pemahaman, dan mengerti akan kebahagiaan seseorang. Kedua kalinya perlahan-lahan mereka meninggalkan, usai mendapatkan kesenangan baru untuk tertawa dengan lebih menyenangkan lagi. Yang ketiga sewaktu kebahagiaan itu tidak lagi mengenyangkan hati, tahu-tahu sudah sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang bersamanya menatapi kegembiraan tersebut.

Beda alurnya jika seseorang mengikat dengan kesedihan, karena hati cenderung sulit lepas dari perasaan yang pandai menyentuh.

Untuk mati dan untuk hidup tidaklah pernah serupa. Sebuah awal–tentang para eksistensi yang masih ingin memulai sketsa hari baru–tak sekali pun dapat dilihat oleh akhir–yang berputar-putar pada omong kosong mengenai sembuh saja–yang hanya berpikiran menyudahi. Agar berhenti sendirian maka tinggal berakhir bersama-sama, karena itu mereka membawa-bawa orang lain daripada menyedihkan seorang diri.

Berbahagia menjadi menyedihkan. Menyedihkan, ya, menyedihkan. Ketika Kunikida sefrustrasi ini ia baru melihatnya dengan pandangan yang jelas, tentang betapa rapuh kebahagiaan bahkan kesenduan itu sendiri.

"Sejak kau menenggelamkan diri aku terus memikirkannya. Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku mencapai batas, dan aku tak ingin menolongmu lagi sebagai gantinya. Kini sudah jelas, bukan, bahwa diriku bukan Tuhan? Aku tidak mau menyelamatkan semua orang soalnya!"

"Setiap kau mengatakan ingin mati atau bunuh diri-lah yang perlahan-lahan mengikis batasku. Kau yang setiap saat mengulanginya sangatlah melelahkanku, Dazai. Memang siapa yang kuat untuk mendengarkan hal yang sama berkali-kali? Apa lagi itu buruk, dan datangnya dari seseorang yang dikenal."

"Kau selalu mendapat perhatianku setiap mengungkit itu. Masih kurang cukup, kah, Dazai? Mendadak pula aku curiga setelah menenggelamkan diri kau menyayat pergelangan tanganmu sendiri, karena aku berhenti perhatian padamu?"

"Malahan menurutku antagonisnya bukanlah aku yang berhenti mendengarkanmu, melainkan kau, Dazai."

Belum saatnya untuk memutus kesadaran yang ada, membuat permukaan sofa Dazai remas kuat-kuat. Setelah mengacaukannya Dazai berjanji tak akan ke mana-mana–menuntaskan diamnya di sini sampai ia tidak mampu membisu lagi, kemudian pergi begitu saja agar seolah-olah Dazai merupakan sebentuk ketiadaan–ini adalah pertanggungjawaban kecilnya usai turut berandil menghancurkan Kunikida.

"Semua karena kau datang padaku, tetapi kau sendiri tidak berkeinginan agar sembuh. Menjadi psikiater pun apa artinya, Dazai? Meski setiap hari aku membantumu supaya lepas, kalau kau kembali lagi dan masih menyebut mati sebagai keinginanmu, aku harus apa?"

"Kehadiranku tidak selalu ada untukmu, karena suatu hari nanti aku pasti meninggalkanmu. Apa kau kecewa karena diriku benar-benar melakukannya? Jika iya, biarkan juga aku bertanya apa kau tak mau terus bersamaku mumpung aku belum ikut sakit sepertimu?"

Tetapi tidak bisa Dazai sentuh diri Kunikida yang bertekuk lutut itu, dan air matanya yang menyesal sebab Kunikida terlambat sekali–sudah telanjur sakit, dengan membuang idealismenya terhadap Dazai seorang.

Kunikida sendiri enggan menjadi keliru akibat marah-marah, atau sembarangan menuduh Dazai walau ia puas, dan dengan cepat berdoa semua itu benar. Apa salahnya gara-gara Kunikida letih seperti tadi? Berharap diberi pengertian oleh Dazai dengan mengganti "ingin mati" menjadi "hidup" supaya mereka sama-sama baik-baik saja?

"Dokternya sudah datang, Kunikida-_san_. Tolong menyingkirlah."

Sayup-sayup menyaksikan tubuh Dazai digotong menuju ambulan, sementara wajah Atsushi pucat bercampur jengkel menjadi pemandangan aneh yang entah bagaimana diam-diam, memberitahukan Kunikida mengenai badai untuk suatu hari yang tidak pasti.

* * *

Tiga hari diinfus. Tiga hari berturut-turut pula Kunikida absen dari hadapan Dazai yang hanya ditemani Atsushi–mendadak menumpuk tanya demi tanya pada benak masing-masing anggota agensi, meski tidak ada yang cukup pantas untuk memperoleh jawab.

Pada hari keempat ini mereka–kecuali Kunikida yang menjelma maniak kerja seutuhnya–sudah membayang-bayangkan senyum idiot Dazai menjadi bagian dari bingkai aktivitas agensi, ketika ia membuka pintu lantas mengajak seseorang secara acak membicarakan rupa-rupa keabsurdan. Namun, ekspektasi menyenangkan itu tak kunjung mewujud kenyataan, walaupun penantian tersebut diperpanjang hingga senja timbul.

"Bagaimana, Atsushi-_san_?" tanya Tanizaki Juunichiro yang dibalas dengan gelengan lemah. Saking diburu oleh cemas Atsushi berinisiatif menghubungi Dazai. Langkah yang baik itu seribu sayang sia-sia, karena terlalu tenggelam dalam nada sambung tak habis-habis.

"Sebentar lagi Ranpo-_san_ datang. Dia pasti tahu di mana Dazai berada." Tetapi Atsushi tidak sabaran membuat lima menit menjadi sepuluh abad. Yosano Akiko menepuk pelan bahunya. Mungkin selagi menunggu, meminta Kunikida buka mulut dapat membantu.

"Bekerja terus-menerus bisa membuatmu sakit, lho." Yosano berdiri di samping Kunikida meninggalkan Tanizaki, dan Atsushi yang memasang ekspresi "inisiatif tersebut hanyalah omong kosong". Benar saja Kunikida tiada merespons. Sibuk sekali menari-nari di atas keyboard.

"Kondisi fisikku sehat. _Sensei_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jangan kira kami tidak sadar. Ada masalah apa dengan Dazai?" Lagi-lagi jeda yang lama mengheningkan suasana. Atsushi yang air mukanya keseringan berubah-ubah membuat cemas Tanizaki. Perkara ini mungkin lebih serius, dan tak semudah berpikir, "Besok-besok juga membaik".

"Tanyakan saja padanya yang menjadi biang kerok. Aku pulang dulu."

"A-apa ini karena aku tidak becus menjaga Dazai-_san_ seorang diri?!" Sesaat Kunikida menengok ke arah Atsushi yang pucat, namun tanpa kejengkelan di dalam sana. Detektif perfeksionis itu menghela napas. Jadi sejak empat hari lalu Atsushi tak karuan gara-gara Kunikida cuek, kah?

"Bukan, kok. Maaf telah melibatkanmu, bocah."

"Kalau begitu tolong ceritakan apa yang kalian obrolkan, saat aku memanggil dokter! Kunikida-_san_ dan Dazai-_san_ tidak mungkin diam saja, 'kan?"

Bercerita, bersaksi bahwa tanpa tahu-menahu Kunikida tiba-tiba hilang arah akan idealismenya, Dazai yang berkata-kata soal Tuhan dan dunia idamannya salah, kemudian akibat "buta" Kunikida melampiaskan segala-galanya kepada Dazai yang sakit pun mendengarkan dia? Entah mengapa Kunikida kesulitan jujur. Langkahnya terus saja menuju pintu yang sewaktu Kunikida buka, menampakkan sosok detektif andalan agensi yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Permisi, Ranpo-_san_. Aku buru-buru." Secarik kertas yang dilipat empat Ranpo masukkan ke saku celana Kunikida dengan mulus. Bahunya ditepuk sekali–Ranpo menitipkan Dazai kepada Kunikida yang mengetahui itu sejak lama.

"Pastikan kau pergi. Jangan sampai ada penyesalan."

Bahkan tanpa peta selain membawa dirinya sendiri yang berlari sekencang-kencangnya, Kunikida sudah tahu tempat yang Dazai janjikan itu berada di mana. Usai mencegat taksi dengan nekat, memberitahukan tujuannya yang dinilai keliru oleh sang supir, dan terjadi perdebatan sepihak pun Kunikida belum tahu untuk apa ia ke sana. Jawabannya mungkin benar baru ada ketika Kunikida sampai. Atau bisa juga yang seperti itu hanyalah delusi.

Delusi, karena takdir tidak pernah menjamin jawaban itu ada di sebuah tempat bernama "di sini", di mana Dazai tak akan bergerak atau beranjak yang mungkin berarti ia memilih kekosongan, kehampaan, bahkan ketiadaan.

Dari seluruh misi yang kerap kali meregang nyawa hingga merenggut waras, saat taksi melaju membelah deru serta debu pada aspal Kunikida justru merasa ia paling mendekati kematian. Debar jantungnya yang kalut berdebat sengit dengan hati yang menegaskan, "semua pasti baik-baik saja". Kunikida juga membuat perjalanan dua puluh menit seperti berlangsung seumur hidup. Dazai ... dia kenapa sekarang?

"Kita sudah sampai di–" Beberapa lembar uang sekadar Kunikida tinggalkan di belakang jok penumpang. Larinya benar-benar membelah angin, membikin sang supir takjub sendirian.

Destinasi yang Ranpo maksud adalah bangunan terbengkalai yang dahulu diniatkan, menjadi bangunan hotel bintang lima. Proyeknya terhenti gara-gara kekurangan dana. Rumor-rumor di sekitar turut berkata, tempat yang kesepian ini dipakai sebagai lokasi bunuh diri, karena orang lewat terbilang langka di sini.

Kunikida langsung tahu ke mana pikirannya mengarah, dan bentuk deduksi yang bagaimana yang tercipta. Jawaban itu sendiri tidak lebih dari datang kemari, untuk membalas pertanyaan mengenai apa yang dicarinya. Kunikida yang mendatangi bangunan ini. Terus berteriak berharap mendapatkan Dazai–ia hanya ingin menemukannya agar sesuatu terjadi, daripada menyesal tetapi bisu.

"Dazai! DAZAI! Jawab aku jika kau mendengarku!"

Menarik satu napas, dan bersusah payah mengeluarkan seluruh udara yang Kunikida hirup demi Dazai–siapa menyangka ia kembali kepada masa lalu dengan cepat. Lima menit berjalan, akhirnya Kunikida menemukan Dazai berdiri menghadap jendela tanpa bingkai. Dia sudah tidak marah. Dia ini memang Kunikida yang selalu lega, setiap kali mendapati Dazai selamat sehingga bisa memarahinya.

"Ternyata kau di sini. Orang-orang di agensi mengkhawatirkanmu tahu, dasar bodoh!" _GREP! _Tangan Kunikida ditahan, sebelum ia dapat menjitak kepala Dazai. Rasanya seperti patah hati, sewaktu idealisme yang perlahan-lahan Kunikida kumpulkan untuk Dazai seolah-olah ditolak.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Kunikida-_kun_. Berarti kau sudah siap, ya."

"Siap untuk membawamu pulang, Dazai. Soal yang kemarin–", "Aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan bergerak lagi, semenjak Kunikida-kun menumpahkan semua yang kau miliki." Ah. Kenapa ini? Padahal suaranya yang lembut tanpa kesakitan telah pulang. Namun, Kunikida malah tak enak kala mendengarnya?

"Berhenti bicara melantur. Aku ingin–"

Lalu kenapa dahinya disentil padahal Dazai tahu Kunikida ingin selesai? Pemuda serba cokelat itu kini menapak sisi jendela. Kedua tangan Dazai terentang bebas–seperti bisa terbang, pergi, meninggalkan dengan jauh sekali yang bukan sekadar masa lalu untuk perjumpaan masa depan, melainkan selama-lamanya yang begitu abadi yang bahkan dalam khayal pun hanya tersisa pamit.

Entah mengapa terasa sekali ujungnya, dan Dazai yang tersenyum lebar itu tidak ingin Kunikida mengerti, bahwa ini untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Biarikan aku bicara, Dazai. Tolong."

"Kau tidak pantas minta maaf, Kunikida-_kun_. Memang aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

"Tolong lupakan. Kita bisa memulainya lagi." Karena begitulah Dazai Osamu yang selalu Kunikida lihat dari dekat, dan ternyata ia masih menginginkannya tinggal dalam jarak pandangnya–Dazai yang mau mati, selalu bunuh diri, tetapi di lain sisi bercanda soal maut, Kunikida belum terbiasa dengan semua itu, juga tidak siap apabila Dazai tahu-tahu jauh begitu saja.

"Hanya kau yang bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, Kunikida-_kun_. Bahkan meskipun kalian semua mencoba menarikku, aku memang tak bisa diselamatkan lagi karena sudah terlalu dalam menginginkannya."

"Jika Kunikida-_kun_ sekarang bertanya kenapa aku ingin mati, aku akan menjawab untuk menyusul seseorang yang kucintai, yaitu Odasaku. Aku tidak bisa hidup demi kalian, karena sampai sekarang pun diriku belum dapat bergerak dari Odasaku, tapi dunia melangkah terlalu cepat. Mati yang seperti itu enggak salah, 'kan?"

Samar-samar sesungguhnya Dazai pun sesak dengan perpisahan sepihak tersebut. Setelah ini Dazai akan seorang diri mengucapkan "selamat tinggal " selagi Kunikida memohon agar ia meminta maaf. Jalan yang mereka ambil sudah berbeda. Tiada lagi perjumpaan yang dapat mempertemukan keduanya, karena Dazai tak akan pernah berharap.

"Pasti ... pasti Kunikida-_kun_ tidak akan membenciku, 'kan? Aku bakalan mati sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku. Sehingga idealisme Kunikida-_kun_ tak lagi terkikis karena ucapan 'ingin mati' milikku. Lalu setelah kuhancurkan seperti empat hari lalu, Kunikida-_kun_ pasti menemukannya lagi bersama orang-orang di agensi."

Dazai menoleh ke belakang dalam gerakan yang seolah-olah berlangsung lama. Dazai menarik ujung bibirnya. Dazai dan garis lengkung yang tipis itu sangat alpa–Kunikida tidak dapat lagi menemukan Dazai walau ia di sini. Kunikida kehilangan lebih cepat dibandingkan waktu. Kunikida pun terisak untuk musim panas di bulan Juni tanpa Dazai, kemudian pecah setelah Dazai jatuh menyerahkan kehidupan pertama sekaligus yang terakhir, kepada musim semi ini.

"Da ... zai ... ugh ..."

Apabila Dazai berpikir ia mati demi mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya yang perlahan-lahan menghilangkan idealisme Kunikida, maka Kunikida selama-lamanya mengira Dazai mati karena ia mengatakan hal-hal jahat–padahal Dazai pun ingin lepas dari belenggunya, tetapi karena Kunikida bukan Tuhan …. ia lelah lantas meninggalkan duluan sampai tega melupakan Dazai walau sejenak saja, demi kelegaan yang sesaat sekali. _Maaf_.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Di dalam kamar yang berantakan tetapi orang-orang yang satu apartemennya tahu wajah pemuda itu lebih kusut dibandingkan apa pun, sebuah tali bergelantung hendak menjemput kematian. Ia sudah mengalungkannya pada leher. Bersiap menyusul seseorang yang alasan matinya ternyata tidaklah bodoh.

_BRAKKK!_

"Hentikan, Kunikida-_san_! Kumohon jangan gantung diri, ya? Kau baru saja meminum racun kemarin. Lalu sebelumnya menenggelamkan diri. Memotong urat nadi. Terjun bebas ... bukan begini cara mengenang Dazai-_san_!"

Salah. Kunikida tidak ingin mengenang Dazai melainkan menyusulnya. Namun, Atsushi pasti mustahil mengerti sepanjang ia belum tahu rasanya dituntut perasaan bersalah dari kehilangan seseorang yang selalu diusahakannya, tetapi tiba-tiba mementingkan diri sendiri daripada memikirkan bagaimana esoknya _karena Kunikida ini manusia_.

* * *

A/N: Udah lama banget ya rasanya ga bikin kunizai, dan itu biasanya digabung sama fic lain dalam week. ide ini sendiri dateng pas lagi ena2nya ngobrol di grup wa, lalu entah gimana bisa lari ke topik bunuh diri dazai dianggap bercandaan ama kunikida. dazai itu sama kek orang2 di luar sana yang pengen bundir, tapi dia selalu gagal karena ada orang2 yang peduli sama dia, contohnya kunikida, atsushi kita kesampingkan karena ini fic kunizai. dan bayangkan kalo orang yang peduli ama kita itu berhenti kek kunikida gara2 udah mencapai batas tanpa sadar. ngerasa capek sendiri. mendadak meledak2. kita pun bundir, lalu dia nyesel sendiri karena sempet ninggalin kita. what a worse scenario, right?

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun itu~


End file.
